


Why so nervous?

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment; today Jim would finally meet his mother.Trektober Day 29 (Meeting The Family)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Why so nervous?

Leonard was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment; today Jim would finally meet his mother. 

He and Jim had been dating for a few years now, but with all that had happened there had never been time for the both of them to visit Georgia. During their time at Starfleet Academy their relationship was still too recent and after that he hadn’t been down on Earth all too often.

This time they were in orbit around Earth to stock up some of their supplies and the crew members who wanted were allowed to go off board for the time it took to bring the supplies on board. Spock took over the supervision of the shipments on board. So Jim had told him about this appointment a few weeks ago and therefore he was able to inform his mother about his visit. 

Of course he had told her about Jim long ago, he was sure Jim was the one and ever since he told her just that she wanted to meet the man who made her son happy. 

They were in front of the McCoy farm and Leonard was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, while Jim was incredibly calm. Shouldn’t the blond be the nervous one not Leonard? 

Jim took Leonard's hand in his, smiling reassuringly, then they stepped up to the front door. Before the brunette could ring his mother opens the door. “Len, it’s so good to finally see you again,” Eleonora McCoy said, pulling her son into a hug.

After she let go of him her eyes wander over to Jim, a smile already covering her face.

“Ma, this is,” Leonard started, but his mother interrupted him.

“Jimmy, it’s about time we see each other again,” she pulled Jim in a hug as well.

Leonard stared at the two, shock clear on his face, eyes dramatically wide, eyebrows raised up to his hairline. “Again?” He stuttered, that must have been the reason why his mother had given up asking when she would meet the blond Captain.

Jim had at least the tendency to look a little sheepish. “James you haven’t asked yet, I’m a little disappointed.” She gave the Captain one of the infamous, expectant McCoy looks. 

“Well, I actually planned to ask later today,” Jim looked like a deer caught in headlights, now he had reached the nervousness Leonard had had for the last few weeks. And all the while Leonard had no idea what’s going on, what kind of question they were talking about.

“But where are my manners, come in, come in. Get your bags up in Leonard’s old room and gonna make dinner,” Eleonora gestured for the to come in, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s cheek as they walked through the door.

Upon reaching the brunette’s old room Jim directly made a home for himself on the bed and grinned at him like an idiot. 

Raising an eyebrow Leonard urged Jim on to spill what the hell just happened down there, but the blond just continued staring at him with a never wavering smile, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and maybe a little uncertainty.

“What was that down there?” Leonard demanded, arms placed on his hips.

“Well, do you remember when we were in the academy the summer after we got together and I told you I visited my mother, I actually visited your mother and I asked her a question, a question I wanna ask you now just a little bit changed,” Jim rummaged in his jacket pocket for the ring box, he had placed there, getting up from the bed. “We weren’t even together for a month and I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Tears welled up in Leonard’s eyes when he heard these words and when the love of his life went down on one knee in front of him, there was nothing he could have done to stop the tears.

“Back then I asked your mother for your hand in marriage, because I love you more than the stars, more than the Enterprise, more than anything else in the universe. Now I ask you Leonard Horatio McCoy, my Bones, my love, will you marry me?” 

Falling to his knees, throwing his arms around Jim’s neck, Leonard whispered yes all over and over again, the tears of happiness not wanting to stop. 

At some point he peeled his face out of Jim’s neck and pulled his now fiancé into a loving kiss, pouring all his emotions into the movements of their lips, there was no need for urgency, but it still left the both of them breathless. 

When they broke the kiss Jim put the simple silver band on the doctor’s ring finger. 

“I love you, darlin’,” Leonard drawled. “You are such a sappy romantic, I often think I don’t deserve your love, but here you are promising me the world, hell the universe.”

“And you say I’m the sappy one,” Jim laughed, initiating another kiss.

They spent some time longer in Leonard’s old room, cuddling and telling each other how much they love each other, until Eleonora called for them, because dinner was ready. 

Spotting the ring on her son’s finger, she gave him and Jim a knowing smile, congratulating them and pressing a light kiss to both of their cheeks. And Leonard for once could say he, besides his fiancé, was the happiest man alive.


End file.
